Bluebells In The Desert
by Cybercitizen
Summary: While out on a mission in the Nevada Desert, Widowmaker finds a gang of outlaws led by a woman with white hair. Turns out her mission just had a few... complications. (Ouihaw, Fluff, Canon)


Widowmaker looked out of the vast plains of the Nevada Desert, seeing rocky canyons and dusty plains for as far as the eye could see. She didn't care for the desert much, preferring the hallways of facilities and the narrow city streets to open territory such as this.

With her eyes focused through her infra-sight goggles, she was eyeing her target, which was designated in her view by an arrow on her heads-up-display. Such missions like this bored her, but Widowmaker served her employers, Talon, loyally. It was the only life she had now.

Sighing, Widowmaker pressed her earpiece, contacting her handler and confidant, Olivia "Sombra" Colomar. Sombra was Talon's resident hacker and one of the few people Amélie could call a friend... well, for as long as she could tolerate her anyway.

"Sombra, you there?" Amélie wondered. "I'm just two miles away from the waypoint."

"Reading you loud and clear, _Araña_ ," Olivia's Latin-accented voice chimed in on the other end. "Once you get to that waypoint, there should be an old military depot there. According to Gabe's intel, it was abandoned from before the Omnic Crisis."

Amélie rolled her eyes. "And my mission is to recover whatever technology might be remaining there?"

"Right-a-roony!" Sombra replied. "Shouldn't be too hard for a pro like you, _Amora_."

The blue-skinned assassin sighed. "You should be doing this, _Chérie_ , not me. Matters of technology... are not my strong point."

"Eh, I don't make the mission assignments around here," Olivia replied. "But don't worry, I'm sure this tech is so old, even a gal your age could figure it out."

Amélie chuckled. "You know I'm not that much older than you, _Chérie_."

"Since when have you been keeping track of how old you really are?" the latina then stated in a sarcastic manner.

Rolling her eyes again, Widowmaker turned around. "I'll be on my way then, _Chérie_. I'll radio back once I've secured what's at the depot. See you in a bit."

"Ciao!" Sombra bid her farewell, closing the transmission.

Widowmaker walked behind a small rock on the cliff face she was standing on, pressing a small button on her wrist. Suddenly, a sleek, purple and black Talon hoverbike phased into view, Amélie having deactivated it's cloaking device. She was thankful she wouldn't have to traipse across the desert on foot.

Climbing onto the back of her cycle, Widowmaker's goggles the closed over her eyes and she started up the engine of her vehicle. The cycle hummed into life, levitating off the ground using it's Zero-point energy jets. Turning the handles, Amélie then drove down the path of the mountain she was on, soon racing across the plains towards her destination.

Keeping herself focused on the mission, the Talon assassin pondered what she might find at this depot. If there even was technology to be found, what use would it be to her employers if it was old and out of date? But, Amélie knew best not to underestimate Talon. After all, if they had the technology to turn her from simple young Amélie Lacroix into a genetically enhanced super-assassin, they could turn whatever junk that was in this depot into something useful.

As her cycle created a dust trail behind her, Amélie ducked her head down, looking at her instruments. She was at top speed and her destination would soon be in sight. Not far to go now. Pressing the side of her goggles, Amélie refreshed her imaging system.

It was then that Amélie noticed something unexpected. On the horizon, according to her display, there were several life signs at her destination. It seemed that the abandoned military depot wasn't so abandoned after all. No matter, Amélie would deal with this. It was of no consequence to her and besides, the thrill of a good kill would certainly liven her spirits after being out in the sandy wastes all day.

Eventually, Amélie arrived at her destination. It was a small military outpost, abandoned of course. There were old buildings, with several faded US army symbols, some made of brick, others being metal hangars used to store old armoured vehicles.

Climbing off her cycle, Amélie retracted her goggles, holding up her wrist and firing her grapple-line. The end of the rope latched onto the side of a building and Amélie was carried through the air towards it at great speed. Soon, she landed on the roof and pulled out her sniper rifle, looking down the sights.

Through her scope, Amélie could see that there was a group of people outside one of the hangars, moving out equipment that had been packed into large containers. They were no doubt looting the place for anything of value. Amélie was going to have to take care of them.

The group was clearly some sort of gang of outlaws and their leader appeared to be a woman with white hair, wearing a fine black coat and a cowboy hat which reminded Amélie a bit of that punk, Jesse Mcree, from Overwatch. Whoever she was, Amélie did find her quite attractive.

But Amélie had better things to deal with that slight admiration. Slipping down from the rooftop and into a small alleyway between the old, brick buildings, she pulled down her goggles again, scanning the scene of the woman and her goons looting the base.

"Watch what you're doing with that, Ripper!" The white-haired woman called out to one of her thugs, her voice laden with the usual southern drawl of this part of the states. "If ya'll ain't careful, you could blow us all to bits out here!"

"Sorry, Ashe!" the thug called back, trying his best to lift a heavy crate onto the back of a small hover-truck the gang had brought into the base. He was clearly struggling, his arms ready to give in.

Facepalming, Ashe raised her hand. "B.O.B., go and help Ripper so he doesn't ruin everything."

A large Omnic wearing a bowler hat then strode over to the thug, making large stomping footsteps as he moved towards the truck. With his bulky arms, he then lifted the crate onto the truck with ease, placing it with the other loot the gang had taken from the base.

From her hiding spot, Widowmaker had eyed the situation out perfectly. She had planned out her course of attack in meticulous detail. Holding out her arm, she then fired a small spider drone, letting it latch to the arm of one of the goons.

"Hey, what's this?!" The goon exclaimed, before the spider drone then exploded, releasing a cloud of toxic purple gas.

Making her move, Amélie then fired her grapple cable again, leaping into the scene and punched the now-coughing goon square in the face, knocking him out.

Ashe's eyes widened. "Who the fuck- Boys, get her!" She then yelled.

Several of the other members of the gang then set upon Widowmaker, some of them trying to shoot her. However, Amélie was a nimble young woman, trained in the art of ballet. With her agile moves, the assassin was able to beat down two of her attackers, but then the large Omnic, B.O.B. joined the fight.

B.O.B swung his large bulky arms at Amélie, trying to smash her against the walls or onto the pavement. When Amélie used her grapple cable to pull herself into the air, the large robot switched tactics, opening fire on Amélie with his cannons.

Ashe joined her sidekick in battle, pulling out her rifle and firing on Amélie, not wanting her current score to be stolen from under her nose by some blueberry in a stripper outfit.

Landing on the rooftop of a nearby three-storey building, Amélie realised she was outnumbered and outgunned. She would need to change tactics if she was to succeed in her mission. Shooting her way through a skylight, Amélie entered the building, hoping to use the element of surprise to her advantage.

Seeing her quarry enter the building, Ashe put down her gun, then pointed to the building and gesturing to her two remaining goons. "You two, come with me. We'll go in there and smoke her out ourselves. B.O.B., you stay with the loot. Make sure nothin happens to it."

The bulky mech then nodded, as Ashe and her two remaining thugs then made their way towards the building and entering it. The building looked to be an abandoned office structure, formerly used by the military personnel of the depot.

Inside, the walls were cracked, windows smashed and tiles were missing from the floor. It was quite a desolate place, Ashe knowing that her opponent didn't have many places to hide. She looked over her shoulder at her two goons, glaring at them coldly with her blood red eyes. "You two, you go upstairs. I'll patrol the ground floor and the basement. If you find her, you know what to do."

"You got it boss," one of them stated, nodding as he and his Omnic companion then headed up the stairwells, leaving Ashe to scout the lower floors.

Holding her trusty rifle in her hand, Ashe narrowed her gaze, wondering who had sent such a strange opponent to raid her heist in the first place. The woman certainly was familiar to her, but Ashe couldn't quite place her. Well, whoever she was, she was going to wish she had never come here.

Looking through the rooms of the building, Ashe kept her eyes peeled for any sign of her slender blue friend. Part of Ashe was enjoying fighting this stranger. It took her back to the old days when she and her former friend, Jesse Mcree used to duel.

But there were better times to reminisce. Ashe was getting impatient and it seemed that her foe was a world-class champion at hide and seek. Putting down her gun, the white-haired outlaw looked around, frustrated by the fact she hadn't found her quarry.

"Alright, you no good, blue-skinned, troublemaker!" Ashe cried out. "You better show yourself or I'm having B.O.B. bring the whole damn building on you're head. And let me tell ya, it's gonna be pretty messy for ya."

Silence followed, before Ashe sighed, realising that no one had heard her. But just then, she heard the sounds of fighting and grunting from upstairs, as well as a muffled scream. Her eyes widened, before she ran towards and up the stairs to the upper floor.

 _Now I got you_ , She thought, clutching her weapon tightly in her hands. Arriving on the second floor of the building, Ashe then found what she was looking for.

Standing in the room in front of her, Widowmaker posed next to the two goons from Ashe's gang, tied up and being hung from the ceiling by her grappling cable. Once Ashe entered the room, the talon assassin immediately pulled her gun on her.

Both women stared at one another, Amélie's golden gaze meeting Ashe's blood red stare. The outlaw tightened her grip on her trigger, not wanting to hesitate when she eventually fired.

As the two kept each other at a good distance, Amélie and Ashe started to admire the other's appearance and skills. Amélie was slightly surprised by Ashe's determination in stopping her. It reminded her of Tracer and Dr Ziegler in their attempts to reform her. Ashe's skills were very much like her own, especially with a gun.

And her body and appearance were just outright stone-cold beautiful. From the sharp edges on her face, to the arousing sensation when gazing into her eyes, Amélie would have taken the white-haired woman there and then, but she wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

Ashe was the same, looking Widowmaker over. She was no Jesse Mcree, but she was more than enough to be an equal for her old rival. Her blue skin seemed to glow in the sunlight creeping in from the open, smashed window. Her skills were impressive as well, which gave Ashe an idea.

"Who do you work for?" Ashe then asked her opponent.

"I am part of Talon," Amélie answered coldly. "I was ordered to loot this base."

"Funny enough, I was doing the same thing," Ashe remarked. "You know, we don't have to fight like this. I know you ain't gonna back down and neither am I. Maybe we could come to a little compromise here?"

"What sort of compromise?" Amélie inquired.

The white-haired outlaw smirked. "How's about we split the profits of my haul? You get half of the loot, most of the tech and sciencey stuff. I'll get all the guns and other weapons in this place. Fair deal?"

Amélie pondered her opponent's offer. She had indeed been a worthy opponent and she did like her. She would let her live. With a nod, she confirmed her agreement to the deal. "Very well... I will accept your terms." She then took out a knife from her pocket, using it to cut the rope the two goons were tied up in.

As the two goons dropped to the floor and scurried to their feet, Ashe glared down at them. "Get out of here," she growled.

Cowering in fear, the two of them then rushed away and down the stairs, leaving their leader and her new acquaintance in peace.

With her associates gone, Ashe then turned to face Amélie. Finally, she had the blue-skinned woman all to herself. Now there was only one thing left to do. "Oh, sugar, there's one last piece of business I need to discuss with you."

"What might that be?" Amélie wondered.

"This." Ashe then strode up to Amélie, pulling her close by the shoulders and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Amélie's eyes widened, but slowly closed as she gave into the woman's tender kiss. Holding her close, she sighed as she gladly kissed back. Turns out her boring mission had turned interesting after all.

xXx

 **Author's note:** So this new Overwatch girl just came out and she's gay as fuck. Looks like I gotta do a fic about her then :3 To that end, I present to you some cuteness of her and Widowmaker. Please enjoy!


End file.
